Fair Enough
by Cali Danu
Summary: How humour, betrayal, admiration, compassion, and love created the strongest marriage in Greek Mythology. Rate M for mature, due to later chapters. My first Fan Fiction. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Sobs and wails, dissonant pitches of pain and sorrow, echoed off the walls. He was used to them, the white noise of eternity ruling the Dead. At times, his justice warred with his compassion, but Hades Aidoneus - Receiver of Many, the Unseen One, the Rich One, the Lord of the Underworld - maintained his reputation throughout the aeons with a feared respect.

The sobs coming from the door infront of him, however, shattered his heart. With his forehead to the cold obsidian, his ice blue eyes filled with despair. His jet black hair fell like curtains around his pale, heartbroken face.

This was not how he envisioned his wedding night.

xxx

"All things change. Change is good. All things change. Change is good..." The child, age seven, repeated these words to herself as she waked through her mother's gardens. The winds danced her golden locks in the air, while her grass green eyes narrowed with concentration over her new lesson.

"You are doing an excellent job, Kore, darling," her mother encouraged, noticing how the flowers leaned towards the child as she past them by.

Kore noticed a small group of tulips on her left. They were drooping, their colors fading. She felt their depleting energy.

"Mother, help me with these," she pleaded. But her mother's hands, so strong and capable, went to Kore's head instead of the dying plants.

"My flower, remember what I told you? Change is good. These tulips bloomed earlier and now must go back into the ground."

"But they are dying, Mother."

"I know, dearest. But they will return."

Unhappy but understanding, the young girl bent over the fading flowers, kissed them, and whispered, "thank you."

Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, felt her heart burst with pride at her daughter's display of compassion. "I'm sure they needed to hear that, Kore. Now, head back to the house for dinner."

The girl's eyes widened. "And story time, too?"

Demeter laughted. "Yes, and story time, too."

Kore bounced up and ran towards their home, a simple cottage surrounded by bountiful lands and stunning flora and fauna.

 _How lucky I am to have her_ , Demeter thought with a smile. Getting herself up from the grass, she turned towards the tulips and gasped in surprise.

The small gathering had returned to their full bloom glory.

xxx

Kore's curiosity was endless, her hunger for knowledge ravenous. "Why?" and "how?" were her two favorite words. During one day of fruit picking with her mother and fellow nymphs, the young goddess noticed a cave by the cliff, overlooking the oceans below.

 _Does anyone live there?_ she wondered. With the mindset of an adventurous seven year old, she set off to find out.

It didn't take long to reach, for the forest was her second home. She often dreamed of living in the trees when she was older.

The cave itself held a surprising darkness to its edges, despite the sun's full glare. Kore, basket in hand, looked around for any signs of animal or plant life. But there was none - just dry soil, rocks, and darkness.

Fascinated, she poked her head inside.

"Are you lost, little one?"

Kore yelped at the deep voice from inside. A pair of eyes came into focus. Blue, but not like the sky or ocean. Rather like an ice blue, nearly colorless. She found them oddly beautiful.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know you were here."

Hades smiled at the child, not sensing fear but rather wonder from her."And I am sorry for frightening you," he replied. "Are you lost?"

"Oh no! I live in a cottage past the forest. I saw this cave and wondered if anyone lived here. Do you live here?"

"No, but I do come here for some rest when my job tires me."

"Oh," Kore frowned. "Then I should go."

"No, wait, please!" Hades reached out his hand. Her eyes widened. His skin was pale, so pale she feared he was dying.

"Are you sick, sir? You don't look so well." She looked into her basket. "Are you hungry?" she asked, offering him a pomegranate.

Touched, Hades chuckled. "No, sadly, this is how I look. I don't get out in the sun very much. My work does not permit me."

"Oh." Her brows drew together. _How could someone not be in the sun?_ "What do you do?"

Not wanting to frighten this inquisitive child before him, he chose his words carefully. "Well, I work with dead mortals."

Her eyes grew like saucers, clearly fascinated. "Wow! Are they nice to you?"

"Some are. Some are not."

"Do you like your job?"

That surprised him. No one could question that he was effective, productive, successful, even. But did he like ruling over the dead?

"Kore!"

A woman's voice rang up, and the child grimaced.

"That's my mother. I need to go."

He was actually saddened by this. Such a delightful, charming conversation was a rarity for him. "Very well. It was lovely meeting you, Kore."

"It was very nice to meet you, too, Cave Man." Hades grinned at her nickname for him. "Here," she placed a pomegranate in his hand. "Incase you get hungry." She darted off then, her feet fluttering over soil and rock back to her home.

Hades sat there, dumbfounded, staring at the fruit. It was the first gift he had received in over two centuries.


	2. Chapter 2

Kore knew she was in trouble, so she kept the Cave Man a secret. Her mother scolded her for wandering off with no dinner nor story time, but the child didn't mind.

The pale Cave Man worked with dead mortals! Oh, how she had so many questions for him! Rising from her bed, she drew a piece of paper and inkwell from her desk and began to write.

 _Deer Cave Man,_

 _Do the dead sleeep? Are they in pain? What do they eet? Can I help? I want to help._

 _\- Kore_

xxx

Hades returned to his cave a week later, one of many entrances to the Underworld. Although the sun burned his eyes, he enjoyed the gentle breeze and quiet murmur of the ocean.

He found himself looking for the child Kore, but it was far too quiet of an area for a seven year old. However, by the entrance, hidden by a few rocks, lay a basket full of flowers and a scroll.

It was from Kore. After decipering the spelling of a young child, he audibly sighed at her last sentence. _I want to help._

And deep within his soul, he felt the beginnings of warmth blossom.

xxx

Kore didn't see her Cave Man for months, but they did write to each other often, which made her feel special. Her mother sometimes received letters from Hermes, messenger to the gods, but these were Kore's secret treasure. She often reread her first letter from him when she couldn't go to sleep.

 _Dear Kore,_

 _Thank you for the flowers. I will make sure my friends receive them. That was very sweet of you._

 _I'm so thrilled you want to help. I have no doubt as you grow up, you will spread joy like the sunshine._

 _The dead do not sleep, nor do they eat meals, like we do. Once they enter the Underworld, they are judged on how good or bad they were while on Earth. Some mortals who do very bad things do feel pain as punishment. But please do not worry about these mortals._

 _I hope to see you again and hear of your adventures._

 _Wishing you well,_

 _Aidoneus_

Aidoneus. Her secret friend.

xxx

The letters came and went for nearly a year. Kore was secretly sad not to see her special friend, but his letters made her smile.

One afternoon before the full moon, Kore snuck away from her nymph friends to deliver another letter.

"Are you lost, little one?" Hades grinned as she placed a scroll behind a rock.

"Aidoneus!" The child, escatic to finally see her friend again, dropped her letter and ran straight to him for a hug. "How are you? What are you doing? How are the dead? I missed you!"

Shocked to his core at such genuine affections directed at him, Hades was at a loss for words. Awkwardly holding her, he smelled the sunshine in her hair and felt tears form in his eyes.

"I've missed you, too, dear one."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

Hades chuckled. "My job keeps me terribly busy. I was sneaking away for a time to drop off a letter to you."

Kore's face grew serious. "Is it from Uncle Poseidon's floods? Mama's been trying to calm him down."

" Yes. Yes, it is."

"I don't know why he is so upset. I get angry sometimes, but I don't want mortals to die."

"That's because you're compassionate," Hades replied. "Poseidon is angry at Athena and takes it out on mortals. It isn't fair."

"No, it's not," she pouted. "Mortals die, the Earth hurts, and you get too busy to visit me."

Hades grinned. "Ah, yes. Anyone who stops me from visiting you should be punished."

"Kore? Kore? Where are you?"

The little goddess stuck her tongue out at the voice interrupting them. "I have to go now."

"Go then. Here's your letter. I look forward to reading yours tonight."

"Thank you, Aidoneus. I'm happy to see you again. Can I help you with the dead some day?"

Hades plucked a twig from her hair. "Dear child, you already are. I read your letters to them and they smile."

Her eyes widened with delight. "Really? I shall go home right now and write more!"

"Kore! This isn't funny!"

"Wait til the next full moon, " Hades instructed as she began to leave. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

She nodded. "Farewell, Aidoneus!"

He watched her scramble down the cliff and into the forest. _It was not fair that such a creature of light befriend me,_ he thought. As the years pass on, she would no doubt blossom into a stunning goddess. And how would he handle that? The girl already stirred up emotions in him that made him uncomfortable - joy, protection, affection.

He retrieved her scroll, absentmindedly rubbing his heart and headed back down to the Underworld, his head full of worry while his mouth formed a smile.

xxx

They visited each other at their cave nearly every full moon. Sometimes the duties of the Underworld kept him away, so Hades would leave a scroll for her. And whenever Demeter took her daughter on her travels, Kore would do the same. When she was twelve, she planted a pomegranate tree at the cave entrance. Using her budding powers, she encouraged its growth, strong roots and stable branches forming. Beaming with pride and sweaty from effort, she explained there was now no reason for him to stay in the cave entrance, as the tree's shadows spread out wide. When she turned thirteen, he gifted her with her first piece of jewelry - a simple chain of silver with a ruby dripping from the end. Completely, enthralled, she wore his necklace every day since, claiming to Demeter that it was an offering from a dear friend.

Kore treasured her friendship with Aidoneus. His wisdom offered unique insight into situations, and she adored how honest he was with her. Hades' worst fear came true: he had fallen head over heals in love with the goddess of spring. Her energy inspired him, and her compassion constantly humbled the Lord of the Dead. To see her wear his necklace every day, he knew she would never forget him, and he forced himself to be content with that.

Years later, when the moon shone high and bright, Hades approached the cave entrance where his now twenty year old goddess waited for him.

She grew in height, now a full head taller than her mother. Her curves were full, and his fingers begged to run along side them. He often found himself forcing his hands together to avoid such urges. Her skin, kissed daily by the sun, glowed of a warm olive color, and her hair, darkened now to various shades of wheat gold and brown, flowed past her waist. The ivory dress she wore that night glowed in the moonlight, while his ruby hung from her neck.

 _Oh, you crazy, old man_ , he thought to himself. _You do not deserve her_.

"Are you lost, young lady?"

Kore turned to face him, her fingers toying with his necklace. Her smile was sad, and her eyes fought back tears.

"My darling,' he ran to her. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, leading them both to sit down at the base of their tree. "No, dear Aidoneus. Mother and I just returned from Thebes...to assist with the fever spreading..."

Hades knew, of course. An outbreak was spreading throughout the city, killing mostly the very young and very old. Compared to the wars he experienced, the death toll was not high. But he also knew this was Kore's first time surrounded by mortal deaths.

"Were you able to grow more harvest and healing plants?"

She nodded. "I feel so guilty because my work was so effortless. The children...these children couldn't...Oh, how do you tolerate it every day?"

Hades sighed. "It does not ever get easy. But rather like a routine. In the beginning, order had to be established, so that trial and error was frustrating. But I've grown fond of the order and fairness of it all."

Kore nodded. "Death is a part of life. You've said this many times."

"Yes," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean you have to like it."

"I feel so useless. Mortals are suffering, and my only contribution is creating flowers."

"Kore, that's no your only-"

"It feels like it! Aidoneus, people are dying, and flowers aren't going to ease that journey."

He knew she wasn't upset at him, rather her situation. He took her hands and held them, savoring the moment when her fingers intertwined with his. "Perhaps not, " he agreed. "But you bring more than flowers, my darling. You posses joy, laughter, and light - all such things are desperately needed when mortals face such darkness." _I should know_ , he added silently. _You've been my light for many years now._

Kore tossed his words around in her head. "Why are you so wise?"

The corners of his mouth turned up. "Because I'm a stubborn, old man."

"Oh, please, " she laughed, jabbing him lightly in the ribs. "You are not old...Still, I would like to do more..."

"Would you consider working with some of the Twelve? Perhaps Apollo's priestesses can educate you in the healing arts."

Her eyes lit up at the idea. "Really? Do you think Mother will allow it?"

Knowing how overprotective Demeter was, they both laughed. The only way they could meet each month was when the Harvest Goddess was fast asleep.

"Perhaps you could convince her you want to spend more time with your father's family, "Hades suggested. "Or gain skills from Artemis and Athena? She has high favor with both goddesses."

"Maybe..." She felt excitement bubble up within her. "Maybe I will. It can't hurt to ask, right?"

"If you don't ask, the answer is always no."

Kore grinned. "So very wise."

"Well, I am a stubborn, old man," he smirked at her.

She turned her face to look at him. He truly was breathtakingly beautiful. Skin so pale, it reminded her of moonlight. His raven hair fell in lazy waves to his shoulders. And his eyes - oh, how bewitching they were! Such a pale blue that held all his emotions. His features, sharp and strong, no doubt may have intimidated others, but to her, they made her knees weak and her skin blush.

She carried this infatuation for her secret friend for nearly five years now, terrified that he would think her silly or childish if he ever knew.

"You are not old," she insisted. "Thank you, my dear friend, for the advise. I shall ask Mother tomorrow."

Hades squeezed their linked hands. "I am always at your service."


	3. Chapter 3

"Absolutely not," Demeter stated, crossing her arms infront of her chest. "You have no need to stay in Olympus, let alone learn anything worthwhile."

Kore sighed, not surprised by her mother's refusal. "But mother, try to understand - "

"There is nothing to understand. Your powers are so strong now, and you want to spread your wings. But _those_ gods will only use you to their benefit, zap your joy, and kill your spirit. Besides, your place is here on Earth, with me."

 _Tread lightly_ , Kore told herself. "Mother, when we traveled to Thebes -"

"You did wonders there. You shouldn't tell yourself otherwise."

In an effort to calm her own rising temper and stop her mother's interuptions, Kore reached over the table and placed her hands on Demeter's shoulders. "When we were in Thebes," she repeated. "I felt so useless. Planting was a vital aid, but I've heard that using plants and herbs in elixirs can help mortals. I want to help them, Mother. Not just provide beauty, for that doesn't always comfort them in times of need."

Demeter sighed, fearing her daughter's compassion would lead her to heartache one day. "You are far too hard on yourself, daughter. But I can see you've given this a great deal of thought. Would you consider having such instructions taught here, so I may know you are safe?"

"Oh, yes, Mother! If they have time, I would love that!"

"Very well," the Harvest Goddess smiled, pleased to see her daughter happy. "I shall ask on your behalf tomorrow. "

xxx

And so began Kore's training with the Olympians. Apollo's flirtatious healing and music lessons fascinated her. From Athena, her thirst for wisdom and fairness tripled. To her extreme disappointment, Kore's archery skills were less than mediocre; however, Artemis took comfort in how clever the spring goddess was with a knife. Aphrodite, prohibited by Demeter from teaching Kore anything about men & love, took cold comfort in instructing Kore in the latest fashion trends and perfume makings. Hestia, nearly always at a hearth, told Kore the histories of the gods, and as she was as a child, the spring goddess sat in wonder over them.

Kore's face shone with happiness, and she began to finally feel useful. And she had her darling Aidoneus to thank for planting this idea into her head.

"Do you know what Aunt Hestia told me today?" Kore asked Hades, the full moon illuminating them both as they sat under their pomegranate tree.

"Knowing Hestia, a great many things, I'm sure," he mused.

"My name isn't my real name."

"Really?"

"Yes. Father gave me a name from the Fates, but Mother didn't like it. He named me Persephone. It means -"

" ' _One who eats the light_ '," the Dark Lord whispered, secretly amused. "Yes. Yes, that seems to suit you much better."

Her eyes shone. "Thank you! I think so, too. Who names their child " _maiden_ "? You might as well shout to Olympus, 'this one will know no pleasure.' "

Hades tried to hide his laugh, but the chuckle grew in his chest too quickly, and he roared with humor. "I'm sure Demeter had her reasons. By the gods," he sighed, wiping away a tear, "I needed that laugh today. Thank you, Kor - Persephone."

She liked how he spoke her name. "Was today stressful for you?"

He sighed, closing his eyes & pinching his nose. "Not particularly. But it does require a large quantity of energy."

Persephone leaned into him. "Aidoneus, I could talk to the Rich One on your behalf. Ask you for a day off."

His eyes shot open and found himself lost in her eyes. "What?"

"Hades," she whispered. "The Rich One. Your Lord. I could speak to him, ask him to grant you a day off. Surely, he appreciates all your hard work and devotion. Aunt Hestia said The Unseen One is just, and although mortals fear him, he isn't the monster they paint him to be."

He had given her his ruling name so many years ago, never telling her his true station in the Underworld. He feared she'd be repulsed by him, and yet all this time, she believed him to be a servant of Hades.

He took in her entire face, the concern, the compassion, the breathtaking beauty. She was so close to him now, he could feel her sweet breath on his skin.

"Why would you do that for me?"

She so desperately wanted to show him that he mattered. To show him that she cared. Gathering her strength and praying to Aphrodite for courage, she pressed her lips to his.

Surprise nearly knocked him out of his own skin. But the rivers of want, held back for so many years, flooded through him. His hands roamed her face, molding it to memory. His lips, starving for her, suckled and bit, taking more and more of her.

His desire should have frightened her, but rather, she grew bolder, pulling him to her, raking her hands through his hair.

His hands pulled her hair back, exposing her neck and a jackrabbiting pulse, begging for his touch. He used teeth, tongue, and lips on her, sensing waves of desire throughout her entire body.

"Aidoneus..."

Hades' head snapped back. _No_ , he cried inwardly. _She doesn't know who you are! This isn't right!_ He damn near took her against a tree like a sex-starved nymph.

"What? What's wrong?" Her face, flushed with desire, still felt his caresses. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hades jumped up and away from her, too ashamed to look at her. "No. No, of course not..."

"Aidoneus, please, " she begged. "Please look at me."

He did, turning slowly. Her eyes were wide, confusion mixed with desire. Her lips, swollen from his assault.

 _Assault_ , he thought with disgust. _That's exactly what I did to he_ r. "I am sorry. I am so very sorry," he stammered. "I can't - I just can't -"

Persephone nodded, tears clouding her vision. She forced them down her throat. "I understand."

Hades stood where he was, cloaked in guilt. Persephone sat, eyes staring at her hands, fighting back the hurt of rejection. "I never meant to cause you shame, Aidoneus. I hope - I pray we can still remain friends."

She raised her head to hear his reply, but he was gone, vanishing into the night.

xxx

Hades hid in the shadows of the cave, his hand over his racing heart. A heart, he knew, that no longer belonged to him. How was he to go on now, knowing how generous her mouth was? How soft her skin felt under him? It was torture. For those few, precious moments, she was his. And he was hers. Those glorious moments of passion underneath the tree she gifted him with the moon's bright light shining upon them.

He faced the cave entrance to see his beloved gather herself, smooth out her dress, and tidy her hair before heading home. How was it that one person could make him feel this way? In all the aeons he breathed, he never experienced such uncertainty, doubt, passion, and adoration. _What_ _has she done to me?_ he wondered. _And have I the same bizarre affect on her?_

Perhaps these feelings would fade with time. If he could just separate himself from her - _Absolutely_ _not!_ his mind screamed _._ No. No matter how confusing and wonderful these new emotions were to him, Hades knew he wanted her. The Lord of the Underworld desired the Goddess of Spring. As his wife. As his queen. As his equal partner in everything this world would throw at them.

Changes must be made. Adjustments to the palace. Rooms to add. Fabrics to be made. Hopefully a decent garden for Persephone to tend. _So much to do,_ he mused, descending into the darkness.

xxx

Author's Note: Thank you all very much for your reviews and followings! I'm so thrilled people are enjoying this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Six months.

Six months of utter misery and loneliness surrounded Persephone. Six turns of the full moon since her and Aidoneus' embrace, yet he never returned to her. No letters. No visits. No communication whatsoever. She missed him desperately, often spending hours under their tree, hoping for him to appear. There would be moments though, when she felt eyes on her, but whenever she looked around, no one was there.

She felt utterly lost. Had she ruined a friendship so valuable to her being? She would gladly suppress her affections for him, if that meant seeing him once again.

"Persephone?"

"Hmm?" The spring goddess turned towards Aphrodite as they two soaked up sunshine along the ocean coast. The Goddess of Love gave her a friendly smile.

"Lost in thought, sweetheart?"

"Yes. I suppose so," Persephone admitted.

"Want to share your thoughts? We are friends. Please tell me what troubles you."

Aphrodite had given her knowledge of fashions, fabics, and perfumes for years now. But because Demeter was a careful distance away, perhaps Persephone could seek actual advice from the goddess of love. She chose her words carefully, not wanting to betray her secret, lifelong friend.

"I fear I may have driven away a cherished...friend"

"How?" Aphrodite inquired.

"I kissed him."

"Really?" Aphrodite was delighted with this news. "And how did he respond?"

Persephone thought back to that glorious moment. "Eagerly. And with great passion."

The goddess of love laughed, clapping her hands together. "And then?"

"He apologized. Then went away."

"He - What? Went away? Where?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in six months. It's as if he vanished. Perhaps I embarrassed him."

"Oh, darling child," Aphrodite sighed, putting her arms around Persephone. " He is a fool. A pathetic fool who doesn't see the treasure you are. Who is this man? I demand a name."

Persephone shook her head. "It doesn't matter who he is. I acted on my feelings and lost a friend." At Aphrodite's demanding gaze, she relented. A little. "He's a mortal." The lie stung on her tongue but thankfully came out clearly.

"All this trouble over a mere mortal?" Aphrodite shook her head, her golden curls bouncing on top of her heart-shaped face. "He truly is not worth your heartache. Mortals are a joy to dally with, but as partners in a deathless time? No, you're better off without him. Come, let us wash away some of this sadness. In a few month's time, you won't even remember his name."

xxx

Her time with Aphrodite, although lovely, did nothing to relieve the sadness nestled in her heart. _I hope I haven't gotten him in trouble,_ Persephone worried. _Were servants of the Dark Lord even allowed to leave the Underworld at all?_

Throwing on her cloak, she grabbed a scroll before joining her mother in the kitchen. They were heading into town and needed to disguise their immortality.

Demeter eyed her daughter, having noticed the sadness in her for quite some time now. She had hoped her daughter would approach her with her troubles, but the Harvest Goddess did not want to force the issue. Not yet, at least.

"What's in your bag, dearest?"

"Oh, just a few items I need for our trip - elixirs and such. If we have time, Mother, could we perhaps visit Hestia's temple?"

Demeter smiled, pleased that her daughter continued to show respect to the Twelve. "Of course, my flower."

xxx

Hades watched how the Spring Goddess interacted with mortals, using his Helmet of Invisibility to go undetected. She was naturally drawn to healing centers, providing smiles and joy to those in pain.

One patient in particular capured her attention. Jason, a ten year old boy recovering from a broken leg. With both parents dead from disease, his remaining family consisted of his thirteen year old sister, Dianna, and six year old brother, Ieolus. Persephone assisted Jason's bones to mend quicker, and soon, the Spring Goddess became a weekly provider to the family.

As he watched Persephone plant with Dianna by the children's house, he found his hand over his heart. _If I could tear these emotions out of me, I would._ he thought. _What could Darkness possibly offer Spring? And yet, I've never felt this elated..._

He hid amongst the shadows of the forest, his Helmet of Invisibility tucked under his arm. There was a gentle breeze off the ocean, and he craved the air across his face.

Footsteps over twigs and grass had him turning behind him. His sister, Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, approached him with a warm smile.

"Greetings, sister, dear, " the Dark Lord grinned. "What tears you away from the comfort of your home?"

Hestia, a radiant, raven haired godress cloaked in earth-colored robes, winked at him. "Hello, dear brother. The very thing that tears me away from my place also tears you away from yours."

Hades raised a single eyebrow in question.

Hestia gestured to the small house past the forest and the figures ahead of them. "I received a visit from Demeter's daughter a few weeks ago and was asked to present an offering to you."

"To me?"

"Yes, you," she laughed, keeping her voice low to remain unnoticed. "O Rich One, who has few - if any - temples. I was curious what Spring could want from you, so I read this." She handed him a scroll, and he immediately recognized the handwriting of his beloved spring goddess.

 _O Wise Hades, Receiver of Many,_

 _I, Persephone, Goddess of Spring, beseech a favor from you. One of your loyal servants, Aidoneus, is my most cherished friend. We have shared many confidences and laughter over the years. He is as dear to me as the air I breathe._

 _I humbly request one day free of work for Aidoneus. He is such a devoted servant to you, and I would be eternally grateful for this brief yet needed holiday for my friend._

 _Please accept this humble offering as a token of my good faith and endless gratitude._

 _As always, you have my - and the rest of Olympus' - deepest respect._

 _My Sincerest Thanks,_

 _Persephone_

Hades read her letter silently, one particular sentence striking his heart like one of Eros' arrows: _He is as dear to me as the air I breathe_. Was it possible she was as affected as he?

"What is this offering?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

Hestia pulled out a simple, silver chain with a singular ruby. "Aidoneus...you gave her your ruling name?"

"Yes," he whispered, taking the gift he once surprised Persephone with into his hand. "I didn't want to frighten her nor alarm her mother."

"How long have the two of you been meeting?" Hestia stood fascinated, watching the various emotions running across her eldest brother's face.

"Since she was little. She found me in a cave near her home."

"How far in love with her are you?"

"I haven't stopped falling."

"Oh brother," she sighed. "Why don't you marry her? She's such a joy, and she clearly states her affection for you as well."

"Despite common sense and reason, I want to. I have a plan in motion," Hades confessed, still taken back by Persephone's gift. "But the one obstacle in my way is her mother."

"Demeter's protectiveness makes her daughter feel more like a pet than a person. It will only hurt them both. Why not speak to Zeus about this? He is Persephone's father and can give you his blessing."

Hades glanced up from the necklace in his hand to the sounds of cheers as plants burst through the soil by the house. "That is my next step, dear sister."

xxx

Hades arrived unannounced in Mount Olympus, highly unusual for him. His sister, Hera, Queen of the Gods, greeted him with surprised delight.

"Hades! Brother, dear, what do we owe this pleasure?"

He bowed respectfully to her. "Sister, you know I only come this far for business matters. I apologize for not giving you any notice -"

Hera waved the rest of his sentence away. "Nonsense, Hades, we are happy to see you, no matter the cause."

"I was wondering if I could have a moment or two with you and your husband."

"Well, if Zeus isn't seducing another female, you may have as many moments as you like."

Hades frowned. It was a well known - if rarely stated - fact that Hera, goddess of marriage, held a rather unfaithful and unhappy bond with her husband. "I am sorry our youngest sibling does not appreciate the treasure he wed."

Hera gave him a small, sad smile. "Thank you"

Zeus was in his throne room, looking over maps Ares gave him earlier that day. Apparently, the War God desired a new city to conquer.

"Darling husband," Hera greeted him. "Look who has surprised us this day."

"Hades! By the fates, this is unexpected." The Thunder God, full of muscle and energy, grinned at his eldest brother, placing Ares' maps down. "Tis been far too long, brother. I am happy to see you."

"And you as well, youngest brother. I do come to you both on a serious matter."

"Which is?" Hera inquired.

"I'd like to discuss my marriage."

Both sets of eyes widened, and shock was clearly written across their faces. Hera spoke up first. "Hades, this is wonderful news! Finally, you won't be all alone."

"My thoughts exactly," Hades nodded.

"Who is she, this bride of yours?" Zeus wanted to know.

"One of your daughters. Persephone, goddess of spring. I've been enraptured by her for many years now, and ask for both of your blessings."

"Persephone?" Hera thought it over. "Demeter's child?"

"That child of nearly twenty-one," Zeus argued. "Her mother treats her as if she's still learning to walk. You speak as if you know her, Hades. Have you two met?"

"We have," the Dark Lord replied with a secret smile, retrieving the scroll Hestia had gifted him earlier that day. "We met when she was little. She found me in a cave, took me for an ill mortal, and offered me some food."

Hera smiled, taking the scroll. "That sounds like her."

"I gave her my ruling name, fearing Demeter would discover our meetings and take her away from me. I tried - truly I did - to be merely a friend to Persephone. But I lost that battle. And now I've come to you both for a blessing to marry her."

Zeus pondered this news. "She's a lively young woman, Hades. I do not doubt your affections for her. My concern is with Demeter..."

"She loves him," Hera whispered, glancing up from Persephone's letter, her eyes full of joyous tears. "She may not recognize it, but her heart clearly speaks it here."

Hades' heart soared. If what Hera was saying were true... "I would never hurt her. I only want her happiness. She'd rule as my equal, my queen, my wife. I swear on the River Styx no harm will come to her."

"Hades," Hera smiled, returning to him his letter, "no one here is doubting your devotion."

"Have you spoken to Demeter?" Zeus asked.

"Am I a fool? Of course not! She knows nothing of our meetings, and I fear if she knew how I felt about her daughter, she'd bury Persephone away to avoid my proposal."

"How can we help?" Hera asked, delighted with this union.


	5. Chapter 5

"A celebration for me?" Persephone's eyes widened at the invitation Hermes held out to her.

"That's right, flower child," the Messenger to the Gods answered with a wink. "Almighty Zeus is inviting everyone - and I mean everyone - to attend your twenty-first year." Thankfully, the winged god found her home alone. If Demeter were around, he might have never gotten past the front door. Instead, the gracious spring goddess sat him down, offering food and water.

Hermes studied Persephone over the rim of his glass. Zeus was definitely up to something. Although most of Olympus knew of and liked her, the Thunder God never before focused this much atention on his daughter. Personally, Hermes adored Persephone. Her curiosity about his adventures and her quick witted humour never ceased to bring a smile to his face. He attempted numerous times throughout the years to court her, but Demeter put immediate stops to them. _Such a_ _shame_ , he thought, _for such a stunning creature to remain untouched._

"Why me?" Persephone asked. "I wasn't aware I was so special. Especially in Zeus' eyes."

"Who knows?" Hermes bit into an apple, relishing in its sweetness. "Does he need a reason? Perhaps he craves a party. Or maybe he wants to introduce you to some dashing handsome suitors. Or since you've been working so closely with mortals lately, he wants to make you official to the Twelve. Zeus' reasoning has no limits nor sense sometimes."

Persephone grew quiet and pale. _Suitors?_ Demeter was so against her marrying, would Zeus have the power to override her mother's plans? Plus, how could she possibly think of suitors when Aidoneus was missing? Being with another person the way she had been with him felt false to her.

"Or perhaps," Hermes continued on, "this is all one huge distraction for Hera so Zeus can finally seduce one of her priestesses, Io."

Persephone nodded, her voice low and sad. "Perhaps "

xxx

Hours later after Hermes left, Demeter returned home from her travels, and Persephone gave her mother Zeus' invitation. Not at all amused, Demeter screamed her rage throughout the small cottage.

"He'll bring you up there, show you off, and take you away from me."

"Mother, please - "

"Or one of his barbaric sons will demand your hand, rape you in the gardens, and leave you broken and bruised..."

"Mother, I - "

"Fates above, Zeus himself has lustful eyes. I wouldn't put it past him to target his own daughter..."

Wth fear nearly choking her at the he images Demeter painted, Persephone slid away from the kitchen and into her own room. The tears fell silently into her pillow, her body curled up in a tight ball. Reaching underneath her mattress, she grabbed Aidoneus' letters.

 _I'd give anything on this Earth to have you here with me now. This should be a joyous time, yet I'm beyond terrified. I fear I took you for granted - Your company, your jokes, your council. And I...I destroyed our friendship with my childish fantasies. I miss you so much, Aidoneus!_

xxx

Hades wore his finest garments, in an effort to impress his bride. Black silk ran like ink around his lean frame with a ruby encrusted broach at his shoulder. He even wore a crown of silver, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires to heighten his royal appearance.

"Is it wrong to want to dazzle her?" The Dark Lord turned to face one of his oldest friends and confidants. Thanatos, the God of Death, stood in the doorway, his dark gray chifton contrasting against his pale skin and hair. His black feather wings covered his shoulders, relaxing from the day's work. "To present her gift infront of all Olympus, nearly claiming her as mine?"

"My intrigue with this young goddess grows every time you talk of her," Thanatos replied. "Has she woven some sort of spell over you?"

"No. Even if she knew how, she'd consider that a violation. But if she has," he added, "I know now I never want to be released from her magic. I'm nervous, I admit it. She only knows me as Adioneus, a servant of the Underworld. Would revealing myself and true title change her feelings?"

"Usually a position of power attracts women."

"I rule over the dead. That's hardly exciting."

"Well, I _am_ Death, and my bed is nearly always occupied," the winged deity grinned. "But seriously, Hades, she deserves to know who you are. This whole party is merely a heightened way of making sure that happens without Demeter overreacting. You have Zeus and Hera's blessings - introduce your full self, make your feelings known, and bring her here so we can all meet her."

 _If only it were that easy, dear friend_ , Hades sighed. "Is my chariot ready?"

"Yes, my lord."

Hades looked down at the ruby necklace in his hand. _He is as dear to me as the air I breathe_... "Alright then. To Olympus I go."


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone paced back and forth among the wonders of Hera's gardens in Olympus, rehearsing her greetings over and over. Her mother told her how The Three- Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades- needed to be present for the spring goddess to be formally recognized. So, she created three unique gifts, complimenting their realms, in hopes of gaining their favor. Secretly, she was hoping to have a moment with Hades and ask how Aideonus was faring.

Hades stood by a pillar, mesmerized by her. Her hair was pulled away from her face, floating down to her waist. Flowers of varying kinds seemed to grow out of her curls. Her ivory gown shimmered in the sunset, long in both the arm and length to convey modesty. Her eyes were closed as he watched her lips move in repetition, as if in prayer. The ache for her all but choked him.

"Dear brother, " Hera smiled. "I am so happy to see you again."

"As am I, sister."

"Hades," she whispered, pulling him back inside. "Calm that look in your eyes. Should Demeter see it, your bride will be lost to you."

"I never thought I could need someone this much. I'm not entirely comfortable feeling this way."

This time, Hera's smile was sad. "I know. Emotions can weaken or strengthen us all. Come," she took his arm, "I hear our spring goddess has presents for each of The Three. She's rehearsing her speeches now and is probably a tad nervous."

xxx

Persephone was petrified. Nerves had her hands shaking, and she did not dare eat for fear of getting sick. "What if I say the wrong title? Or forget a god's name?"

Hermes poked his head up from a nearby couch. "Flower child, you forget one major point in all of this."

"Which is?"

"We all know you. We all love you. You are clever with improvisation and genuine to show real concern. All the rest? Mere formalities that no one truly notice."

"I hardly know _all_ the gods, Hermes."

"Well, only the ones that matter," he toasted her with a glass of ambrosia.

Her burst of laughter surprised her. Gathering her gifts for The Three, she looked at herself in the mirror. _No longer a girl in Mother's shadows_ , she thought, with no small amount of pride.

Hearing the trumpets, knowing that was her cue, she turned to grin at Hermes. "Let's do this."

xxx

The silence was deafening, especially with all the members of court staring at her. She forced her nerves, clawing at her throat, down and looked over at Apollo.

"Oh, bright Apollo, please do not stop on my humble behalf."

The Sun God winked at her, picking up his harp. "As you wish, my lady."

The Three each had their own thrones, higher than the rest of the Twelve. Because she chose to go from youngest to eldest, she bowed in front of her father's throne first.

"Almighty Zeus, God of Thunder and Lord of Olympus," she then raised her eyes into his beaming face and all her nerves went quiet. "I thank you for this esteemed opportunity to showcase my deepest respect and admiration towards you all. May my continued-"

"Oh, enough formalities!" Zeus, delighted, picked up his daughter, spinning her around. "I am beyond joyous that you can be here with us. You've done me proud. Very proud indeed." He eyed the items Hermes carried behind her. "Now, what do we have here?"

Persephone placed a small tree, wrapped in cloth, into his hands. "Here, father. This is my gift to you. Mighty as the thunder you wield in the sky, this oak tree draws deep roots and strong branches, providing wide shade, sturdy lumber, and majestic protection for any who wish to live among its leaves."

Zeus cradled it like a baby. "Thank you, Goddess of Spring."

Touched by his reverence towards her gift, she moved to the second throne and bowed her head.

"Noble Poseidon, God of the Sea Waters and Mighty Horses, I have lost count of the times your waves calmed and comforted me in times of stress or worry. I often wonder what adventures lay beneath the foamy surface, and how patient its ruler must be to oversee such a vast, ever changing domain."

"My dearest niece," the Water God smiled with a small bow of his head. "You are always welcome at anytime."

She handed him a bouquet of wild celery. "These beauties grow in murky waters, yet reminds us all that water is life, the great provider for us all." Poseidon took her bouquet and held them against his heart in gratitude.

Taking her final gift in her hand, Persephone bowed in front of the eldest brother. "Ever-wise Hades, Receiver of Many and Lord of the Underworld -" Her breath left her as she raised her eyes to the Unseen One.

She knew the raven hair on that head, the pale skin of that handsome face, those eyes - so pale and expressive- locked into her own.

"...Aideonus..."

Zeus let out a burst of laughter. "Excellent research, my daughter! I haven't heard Hades called that name in centuries!"

"Husband, hush!"

"There's no need, Hera," Hades stated, not darling to take his eyes off Persephone. "Death and Darkness - no matter what name given - will always be a servant of Spring."

Persephone couldn't speak. She felt transfixed, kneeling before the Lord of the Underworld, her secret, cherished friend.

He wanted to pick her up, then and there, and carry her down to the Underworld, with her eyes wide with surprise. But Hades knew they had an audience.

"Thank you for the flower," he whispered.

"I- I've forgotten my lines," she mumbled, her mind racing, embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

Hades sat down next to her, taking her chin in his hand. "You and I are beyond lines, my kardia. What does this stunning flower do?"

"It, um, it grows in darkness. The asphodel does not need sunlight." Her throat was horrifically dry, and the feel of his fingers on her skin ignited sparks deep within her.

"Kore, come, sweetheart." Demeter's voice came from behind her daughter.

"Demeter, why do you insist on calling our daughter that horrid name?"

"Do not start with me, Zeus!"

As her parents began to argue, the music grew louder, the guests resumes their conversations, and Persephone noticed none but the man in front of her.

"I have missed you greatly, my lady," he whispered, tempting them both by caressing her jaw with his fingers.

She tried to form words, but couldn't grasp the fact that her Aidoneus was not only alive and well, but also one of The Three. "I can't feel my legs," she muttered.

"I can carry you wherever you wish to go."

She shook her head. "No, no, I need to think." Hades helped her rise, not wanting to break contact with her just yet.

"Lord Hades," Demeter grimaced through her teeth, still angry with Zeus, "Kore has guests to attend to."

"So she does." He squeezed her hands, and testing all of them, kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for the flower, Persephone. I shall treasure it always."

All Persephone could do was nod as her mother pulled her away from him and into the crowd. "Mind telling me what that was all about?"

"I...I don't know. I-my nerves overcame me." She touched her cheek Hades' lips pressed against. "Lord Hades took pity on me, I suppose."

"Stay away from him."

"Mother! He's your brother and one of The Three-"

"And as much respect as I have for him," Demeter countered, "I don't like how he looks at you."

Too confused to argue, Persephone merely nodded. "Very well. I need some air. Too many people, I think. I'll be in Hera's gardens."

"Don't stay too long, daughter. You have duties here to attend to."


	7. Chapter 7

Hades found her off one of the balconies past the gardens. She appeared still as a statue, lost in thought. He approached her slowly, not wanting to alarm her.

"You must think I am a fool."

The hurt in her voice sliced him like a scythe. "Never. Not even once," he assured her. "You are many things, Persephone, but a fool is not one of them."

"I don't know what to say to you - or even how to address you, Aidon- er, Lord Hades."

He took her hand in his, ignoring how lifeless it was. Still she did not break contact, so that was a positive sign. "Hades is the name my mother Rhea gave me. Aidoneus is the name I took when I became Lord of the Underworld. I answer to both. And if I'm being completely honest," he added, squeezing her hand, "any name coming from your lips is music to my ears."

"Even 'liar'?" she bit out, hurt and anger brewing within her.

He grimaced but nodded. "Please know that I never meant to hurt you. You have been the first person to treat me as a average person in aeons."

"You are hardly an average person, Lord Hades. You're one of the eldest immortals in existence, and your reign surpasses Zeus himself."

"Yes, that is true," he sighed. "But it was so lovely to be treated like an ordinary man. Trading stories, sharing hopes, whispering confidences..."

"Please stop." Her eyes watered at the memories he described.

He let go of her hand to take her in his arms. Although she stiffened, he took hope in that she didn't break away from him. "I beg of you to hear me out, my kardia."

"Kardia?" She turned her head to his, but could not bring herself to see his face just yet. "What does that mean?"

 _My heart_. "Tis but a passing endearment. Nothing more."

"Oh."

Since she fell silent, Hades decided to explain himself. "That day you saw me resting and gave me a pomegranate? That was the first gift I had received in over two centuries. No strings attached. No hidden motives. Just a simple present."

"I was seven."

"And if you saw me now?" he inquired, a small smile playing on his lips. For he already knew her answer. "Fearing me at Death's door and alone in darkness? Would you not make an effort to help?"

Persephone groaned. "I do not like that you know me so well."

Hades chuckled, relieved that she was warming up to him again. Turning her around to face him, he lifted her chin. Her eyes, guarded and unsure, slowly met his. "As someone who is use to being feared, loathed, and despised, I treasured my time with you. And yes, I was selfish and lied to you. I wanted nothing to come between what we have. Not your mother. Not other gods. Not even my own name."

"Damn it, Aidoneus!" Her palm hit his chest. Not in anger, as they both knew, but from hurt. "I was worried sick over you. I thought something terrible happened to you. Why did you suddenly disappear after -" _After I kissed you_ , she thought, but was too embarrassed to say. " Well, after."

Hades sighed, running his hands up and down her arms. What could he say? _I love you and I'm terrified? I need you and don't want to feel this way? I would have taken you up against a tree, and you'd hate me for it later?_ "Forgive me, my kardia. I am still trying to figure that out."

Because she could read the war of emotions in his eyes, she decided not to press it. He would tell her when he was ready. "Fair enough."

He leaned his forehead onto hers. "I do not deserve you."

She smacked his arm. "Stop saying such nonsense. I'm merely glad you're not hurt. Or dead. I even went to Hestia on your behalf."

Hades grinned. "Ah yes, I know. Speaking of," he pulled her ruby necklace from the folds of his garment, "I do believe this belongs to you."

Her entire face lit up. "Yes! Oh, you must have had a good laugh over that -"

He silenced her with his eyes, brimming with emotions he wouldn't yet acknowledge. "You have been my laughter for many years now, Persephone. I would never jest at such a heartfelt action." Placing the silver around her neck, his fingertips gliding over her skin, made them both tremble. "And I gladly accept your offering. Name the day and time, and I shall be yours to command." Her fingers touched the stone around her neck. It should have been cold, but the red jewel pulsed with heat. Was it her imagination? Gazing up into his face - a face she longed to see for months now- she ached to kiss him again. He was so close now. All she needed to do was rise up on her toes...

"Kore!"

Hades grip on her tightened and Persephone heard his groan rumble within his chest. Demeter stomped over to them, fury in her eyes.

"Kore, what did I say to you earlier?"

"Forgive me, Demeter," Hades bowed. "I confess I am at fault. I found something belonging to our young goddess and simply came out here to return it to her."

"Yes, many thanks, my lord," Persephone bowed deeply to him. "For returning my necklace to me."

Hades winked at her. "My pleasure, Lady Persephone. As your mother stated, you do have guests. May I escort you inside?" The spring goddess took his arm in hers, grateful to escape her mother's scolding. At least for the time being.

"Thank you, Lord Hades." As they left a fuming Demeter behind them, she whispered, "You, sir, are my hero."

"No doubt your mother will try to keep us apart for the rest of the evening."

"More likely, the rest of my life," she mumbled. For a moment, they simply stood, observing the music, laughter, and dancing infront of them.

Hades squeezed her hand before releasing it. "Do not think of such sad things. Will you save me a dance later?"

She turned to him, wide eyed. "You dance?"

He gently tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "I've got some surprises left in this stubborn, old body."

On memory, Persephone jokingly jabbed at him. "You are not old."

"Save a dance for me," he repeated in her ear before being called away by Hephaestus.

"Well, well, well," Athena smirked, revealing herself from behind a pillar nearby. "Dare I ask what you and the Dark Lord were doing outside all this time?"

"Athena!" Persephone ran up to her and embraced the Goddess of Wisdom. "Oh, sister! It's him!"

"Him who?"

"The mortal I mentioned awhile back. The one I kissed and suddenly disappeared? It was Hades all along!" Intrigued, Athena learned that night about how the spring goddess met the Lord of the Underworld.

xxx

Hera, seeing the anger radiating off of Demeter, approached the Goddess of Harvest with a cup of ambrosia. "You should be extraordinarily proud of your daughter, Demeter. She's won the hearts of nearly everyone here tonight."

Demeter scowled into her cup. "That is precisely what concerns me, my lady." Her eyes zeroed in on Hades, deep in conversation with Hephaestus, across the room.

Hera laughed, desperate to lighten the mood. "Really, sister, you jest. You've raised a beautiful, intelligent, compassionate woman. That energy should be celebrated, not shunned away."

"I am her mother. I know what is best for her."

"Demeter, please," Hera sighed. "She is her own woman now. Let her make her own choices."

"She can make her own choices on the island of Delos."

"Delos?"

"Yes," Demeter smiled. "This time next week, I'll have her moved there, away from the eyes of men. Mortal and god alike."

Stunned, the Queen of the Gods watched Demeter exit, then immediately began to hunt for Hades.

xxx

"Hades, dear brother, I must speak with you."

He took his eyes off of Persephone, who was playing a harp for Apollo, to face Hera's worried face. "Sister, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She waved him off. "I'm fine. Demeter told me she's taking Persephone to Delos."

"What?" Delos, the sacred island of Artemis and Apollo, was home to virgin deities. Not even Zeus himself could place a foot on its ground without an invitation.

"She means to take her away within the week. You must act quickly."

Hades turned back to his bride, now laughing with Artemis over Hermes' dance moves. "What can I do?"

Hera placed her hand on his arm, hoping to provide some comfort. "Since you have her father's blessing - and mine as well - you two are already married. See if she can go with you to the Underworld, away from her mother. Show her your home, your work, your world. Learn to live with and love each other."

Hades nodded, his mind scrambling for some sort of plan. "Thank you, dear sister. Please excuse me."

xxx

Persephone felt him, rather than saw him. But when she turned to face the Lord of the Underworld, she was not prepared for the sadness in his eyes.

"My lady."

"Lord Hades," she answered, bowing with respect.

"May I?" he asked, offering her his hand.

"Of course." They joined the dance floor as the music changed. "Aidoneus," she whispered, "what troubles you?"

He sighed, the feeling of her in his arms conflicting with Hera's recent news. "I've received some rather distressing news."

"Tell me. Let me help you."

Hades turned his face into her hair. "You smell like sunshine. It is wonderful."

"I spend most of my days outside, so naturally I would. And don't try to change the subject."

"Always so observant," he grinned.

"Aidoneus, please-"

"Will you met me at our cave in three days?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"I need to figure out a plan. Hopefully by then, I can share it with you."

"If you share your troubles with me," she whispered in his ear, "then they are no longer solely yours."

Hades paused for a moment. "Did I say that to you?"

"Quite a few times, over the years, actually."

He arched a brow. "Throwing my own words back at me?"

She shook her head, smirking. "More like reflecting your own wisdom back at you."

Hades smiled sadly, pulling her close and dancing in silence.

"You're not going to tell me?" she asked as the music ended.

"Not yet," he admitted. "I want to make sure of a few things first. I must head back to the Underworld."

She nodded. "Fair enough. I shall see you in three days. Travel safely back home, Aidoneus."


	8. Chapter 8

_Something is going on_ , Persephone thought with a frown, as her mother set their table for breakfast. Ever since last night's party on Olympus, Demeter remained lost in thought. She barely spoke to Persephone, and when she did, there were secrets in her eyes.

"Mother, I was wondering if after breakfast, I could spend the day with the children."

"How is young Jason feeling?"

"His leg has healed, and he's trying to move like he did before. Which drives Dianna mad."

"Thirteen is far too young to be in charge of a household," Demeter sighed.

"I completely agree. I'd like to help her out around the house - cleaning, cooking, and whatnot. Give her a chance to be by herself away from her brothers."

Demeter placed a bowl of fruit on the table. "Your compassion will only lead to heartache, my flower. One day, those children will die."

"One day," Persephone agreed. "Just not today."

Demeter sighed, wishing secretly for the little girl who followed her every word. "Very well. I'll have Chlori go with you. I have business in Delos today but will be home for supper."

"I don't need a babysitter, Mother."

"You go with Chlori or not at all," Demeter commanded, her voice hard as iron.

"Fine," Persephone sighed. "I shall see you at supper time."

xxx

"And so the dreaded Titans were finally defeated, buried deep within the darkest depths of Tartarus, where they remain to this very day." Persephone finished her tale to the two wide-eyed boys sitting infront of her. Ieolus and Jason, both freshly clean and fed from the day's adventures, begged her for yet another story.

"Please, flower lady," six year old Ieolus yawned. "Tell us another!"

Persephone laughed, rolling up the scroll. "Darling boys, it is far past your bed time. And haven't five tales been enough for one night?" They had played tag, climbed trees, cleaned house, and planted vegetables together. Quite a busy schedule, designed to tire two young men.

"But, please, Kora!"

"One more!"

"Enough, both of you," Dianna commanded from the doorway. "Lady Kora has her own home to attend to." Persephone - or Lady Kora, as the children knew her as - sighed.

"Your sister is right, as usual. Sweet dreams, my handsome men," she whispered, kissing each of them on their foreheads before leaving their bedroom. Dianna led Persephone to the living room, where a sleeping Chlori lay infront of a fading fire.

"Thank you, Lady Kora," Dianna smiled. "We always look forward to your visits."

Persephone hugged the young teenager. "I wish I could do more for you, sweet, strong girl. Those tomato plants will need constant attention. However, the apple tree looks promising. I'll see if I can't encourage it so you all can enjoy snacks over these next few months."

"If Jason knows there's food nearby, it'll be in his stomach before either of us can count to five," Dianna joked.

Persephone laughted, "How right you are!"

Chlori, a tree nymph and friend of Persephone's, began to stir. "My lady?"

"Yes, Chlori," Persephone murmured. "We are heading home now." Turning back to Dianna, she gathered her scrolls and stetches into her satchel. "You are my constant inspiration, Dianna. I only hope to possess half of your strength in my lifetime." Kissing the young girl on her forehead, she promised, "I shall return in two days to help with the apples. Sweet dreams to you, dearest."

As Persephone and Chlori left the tiny house and farm, the spring goddess's heart grew heavy. _It wasn't fair,_ she thought, _for three children to have no support._ If she knew of a way to keep them safe, she'd gladly do it. Heading back over the hills, Persephone noticed how exhausted her companion was. "Chlori, are you feeling any better since this morning?"

"Oh yes, goddess! The medicine you made me eased my headache so well, I fell asleep nearly the entire day."

"Hmm," Persephone frowned. "Perhaps I added too much lavendar...I'll have to adjust the formula." The two headed back towards Demeter's cottage, unaware they were being watched by a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Oh! Chlori, look!" Persephone gasped at the sight of a pale, white flower sprung up from the ground like a trumpet.

"Is that yours, Persephone?" the tree nymph inquired.

"No, but I wish it was." Grabbing her stetching scroll from her bag, Persephone began drawing the unique flower infront of her. "Chlori, go on home. I want to capture this creation and will be here a moment."

"But your mother-"

"Please tell her where I am, and that I'll be home shortly." Persephone smiled gently, knowing her mothere would find her actions trivial. "I'll only be a few minutes, and you've have a rough day."

Chlori nodded, heading towards the cottage. Excited at this new flora, Persephone quickly stethe various angles, notation the color, texture, and size. _Who did this,_ she wondered. _I simply must know!_ Gently inhaling the flower's scent, she whispered with awe, "By the gods, how intoxicating. Whomever created you is a true master of beauty." As she stood gathering her belongings, the spring goddess felt liftheaded. _Serves me for right for only drinking juice today. I need to ea_ t, she scolded herself. Then everything around her went dark.

Hades caught his bride before she collapsed to the grass. Under his Helmet of Darkness, invincibility was his gift, coming and going undetected. "Forgive me, my love," he whispered. "I could see no other way." Pressing his lips to her forehead, he breathed in her scent. "Let us go home."

xxx

Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. Working on a film and performing in Vegas took my attentions. However, to make up for my tardiness, this is one of 3 new chapters I shall add this week. Thank you for your patience & enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Her dreams were dark and twisted. Fire winds flew sparks against her skin, yet her numb body could not move. Voices, full of sorrow and desperation, wailed around her. Her eyes were too heavy to open, so her head turned to and fro. "Please, stop. Not all at once," she mumbled, her voice raw and scratchy. "I want to help you. Please, let me help you."

Hades looked down on his wife as she slept in her bed. For two days now, she tossed and turned in a deep sleep, and he feared she would never wake. The potion he used on her was far too strong. Placing his hand on her forehead, he noted no fever. Taking her limp hand into his, he prayed that Hypnos would soon release her from these dreams.

"She's stronger than you think, my lord," a female voice came from the doorway.

Hades sighed. "I have no doubt of that. Still, I worry, Hecate."

The Goddess of Witchcraft smiled, her purple eyes warming as she watched the Lord of the Underworld fret over the sleeping goddess. "Come, Lord Hades, you need to eat. Keep up your strength when your bride wakes."

"Have it brought up here, please. I don't want to leave her."

Hecate glided over to the edge of the bed, watching the Goddess of Spring mumble. "Even in dreams, she reaches out to help. No wonder you treasure her so."

Hades kissed Persephone's hand, rubbing it against his for warmth. "She is my single greatest joy." His eyes rose to meet those of his eldest confidant. "I can only hope she cares half as much for me as I do her."

"Tis very strange seeing you act this way."

"Tis very strange feeling this way," he confessed.

Hecate nodded. "I shall see to your supper, my lord."

xxx

 _This is too soft for grass,_ Persephone thought as her skin brushed against some sort of liquid fabric _. Where am I?_ Opening her eyes slowly, she realized she was in a room. A very dark room, where embers of a fire whispered. Rich colors of teal, plum, and emerald highlighted the space and the bed she currently occupied. She'd never seen such a vast sleeping space. _Why, surely three or four people could sleep comfortably in this bed_ , she thought with wonder.

There was a balcony off to her right, it's door open to let a cool light and gentle breeze in. Every single surface glistened, either from various gemstones embodied in the furniture or from the cool obsidian floors. Persephone had never been surrounded by such riches.

She then noticed a small couch - small only because its inhabitant was so tall and uncomfortable. Hades, Lord of the Underworld, slept on a chaise nearly half his size. A short stubble grew around his jawline and deep circles hung under his closed eyes. It would have been a humorous sight, if not for his exhaustion being so evident.

 _I'm in the Underworld_ , Persephone mused to herself. Touched by how her host watched over her, she pulled a blanket off the bed and covered him. The Unseen One remained still in sleep.

"He has not left your side since you arrived," a voice whispered.

Persephone's head snapped over the the doorway to gaze at one of the most stunning females she ever saw. This woman with pale skin, purple eyes, and chestnut hair held a mysterious, enchanting air about her. Cloaked in a maroon chifton, the woman gestured for Persephone to join her in the hallway.

"My lady," Persephone bowed. "Please forgive me. I do not know how I came here, nor who you are. But thank you for the generous hospitality."

Hecate smiled, tipping the spring goddess's chin up. "My dear, tis I who should be bowing to you. My name is Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft. It is an honor to finally meet you, Persephone."

"You're Hecate? One of the Titans?"

Hecate laughed, putting an arm around the young goddess and leading her down the hallway. "Were you expecting an old, limping hagard?"

"Truthfully, I don't know what to expect. This is my first time in the Underworld. I don't even remember how I got here."

"Well, Lord Hades carried you down from the Upperworld nearly three days ago. You were unconscious -"

"Three days ago?!" Persephone gasped. "Oh, no. The children...my mother..."

"You have children?"

"No, I mean," Persephone corrected herself, "there's a family of children I attend to often. Their parents died nearly a year ago, and they are on their own. I was to help them with their apple tree yesterday..."

Hecate squeezed the spring goddess's shoulders. "I'm sure they won't mind a slight delay, especially when you were ill."

"But I gave them my word," Persephone sighed.

"Ah," Hecate grinned. "Something you and Aidoneus have in common. Come, let's get you cleaned up, and we can see if you're well enough to return to your friends."

xxx

Hades woke to the sound of laughter floating in the wind. He stretched his aching muscles, curious at how a velvet blanket ended up over him. _No doubt my sweet wife's doing_ , he thought with a smile. His eyes gazed over the empty bed, but softened when he heard her laughter ring out from outside.

He finally had her in his home. No one - not Demeter, not Hermes, not even Zeus himself - could take her away from him now. The Underworld was his domain, and all that remained there was under his protection, his rule. The choice to stay, though, he knew, was hers alone. He could not force her to belong to him, despite his recent, desperate kidnapping. He nearly felt remorse over his rash decision, but hearing her voice echo throughout his realm made such an action worth it.

Gently unfolding himself from the small couch, he walked out onto the balcony. In the gardens below, Hecate and Thanatos sat with his wife, no doubt informing her embarrassing tales of him.

"Aidoneus!" Persephone waved up to him. "Did we wake you?"

"There is no better sound to arise to than your laughter, my kardia."

"Actually, my lord," Thanatos piped in. "A woman's-"

"Thanatos," the Dark Lord cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing at whatever sexual joke his friend intended to make.

"Will you be joining us, my lord?" Hecate asked.

Hades shook his head. "I fear my appearance borders the horror mortals make of me. I shall see you all at dinner tonight. Welcome, my lady," he addressed Persephone with a bow, "to the Underworld." As he headed to his own bedchamber to bathe, shave, and change, Hades grinned, envisioning his wife's first meal in her new home as a smashing success.


	10. Chapter 10

The dining hall was massive. Elegant fabrics draped over windows and furniture alike, while a roaring fire danced and heated. Every single goblet, plate, even utensil dripped with gemstones. Persephone was examining a fork, fascinated by the intricate metal weaving of leaves and birds, as shades set the table for dinner.

"Stunning, isn't it?" Hades commented from the doorway, feeling refreshed and energized.

Persephone nodded. "Hephestus's work is ever inspiring art." Turning to face him, she smiled. His face was clean shaven and his eyes danced with joy. The ruby red chifton he wore emphasized his pale skin, adding a regal air about him. "You should wear red more often, Lord Hades. It certainly agrees with you."

He all but ran over to her, kissing her hands in greeting. "As do you, my lady. I am overjoyed that you are here."

"Do you know how I came here? I can only recall faded moments."

Hades stiffened slightly. "What do you remember?"

"I came from visiting the children -which I must do as soon as possible. Chlori and I were heading home when I saw this remarkable flower. Oh, Hades! It was so remarkable! I simply had to sketch it. I mean, you know how I get when I see something new."

Hades grinned. "I do."

"Well," she continued, " Chlori hadn't been feeling well, so she ventured back home. I too started back to Mother, but then I must have fainted. I hadn't really had much to eat, you see, and the boys were highly energetic."

"And then?"

"Then I woke up here. With you."

He sighed. _Now or never,_ he thought.

"Persephone!" Thanatos entered, with Hecate and a few other deities behind him. "Do not listen to Hypnos. I swear I havent-"

"What are those?" The spring goddess asked, pointing to the vase of trumpeted flowers the God of Death carried in with him.

"Oh these. I thought you might like some flowers at dinner," he answered, placing them on the elongated table.

Hades froze.

"What are they?" The chill in Persephone's voice alarmed the gathering.

Hecate came up beside her. "These are narcissis flowers, my lady. Sacred to Lord Hades. Do they not please you?"

Persephone suddenly found breathing to be difficult. Taking one bloom in her hand, examining it, she realized this was indeed the mysterious flower she discovered three days ago. Lifting her gaze to Hades, who had yet to utter a word, she answered Hecate. "Yes. Yes, they please me very much. Thank you, Thanatos."

The anger and hurt in her eyes sliced Hades into a thousand pieces. _Damn Thanatos and his horrid_ _timing!_ "Leave us," the Lord of the Underworld commanded.

Eager to avoid the eminent conflict, the deities and shades scurried out of the room. "I meant no offense," Thanatos whispered.

"Don't worry," Hecate reassured him. "Tis not you she's upset with."

xxx

The silence between the two of them was deafening. Only the occasion crackle in the hearth stirred any sound. She refused to shed tears infront of him. Surely, her Aidoneus must have a decent explanation for tricking her. But he merely stood where he was, still and mute as a statue. "Have you nothing to say, my lord?"

Hades cleared his throat, fear and shame choking him. "What is there to say, my lady? I offered you a proposal, and you accepted."

"A proposal?"

"Yes. The narcissis was my marriage proposal."

"Marriage?" she shrieked. _This is not happening_ , her mind screamed. "Aidoneus, it was a fucking flower!"

She never spoke such words at him before. He knew he had upset her and brought his eyes to hers. He had never been a coward towards her and would not start now.

"What is wrong with using words? Asking for my hand?"

"I did. I have both Zeus and Hera's blessings. They made us official a week before the party at Olympus."

"Zeus and Hera," she muttered. "So, you asked my father and stepmother...but not me."

"I didn't want you to say no." Hades began to panic, fearing he was losing her. "I will be a good husband to you, Persephone. I am the eldest of the Big Three with a kingdom larger than any realm. Any riches you desire, I will gladly lay at your feet. As my wife and queen, I will cherish you like none other, and you shall rule as my equal."

She could barely manage breathing, her anger was so strong. Still, as the tears filled her eyes, she willed them away. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing how hurt she was. "That is a mighty fine speech, my lord," she spat out. "But I'm no love-struck nymph nor some cowarding mortal. I demand to know why you dragged me away from my duties above, from mortals who need my help, from my mother who no doubt is-"

"I NEED YOU." His roar echoed throughout the walls. His pleading eyes searched her own. "I need you," he repeated, his voice hardly above a whisper now. "I need you. Here. With me."

 _Focus_ , Persephone scolded herself, as anger and hurt closed in around her. She knew the laws of Olympus. She was now Hades's wife. His possession. His property. She had seen this too often while surrounded by mortals. With her father's blessing, there was no contention in the matter. Despair clawed at he throat. Would she ever see her mother again? What about the children? Fighting a wave of nausea, she turned to face her husband. "Well, now you have me. Good night, Lord Hades." With that she headed straight to her room and collapsed onto the bed in tears.

xxx

Hours later, Hades leaned against his wife's bedroom door, his own eyes red from crying. Hecate and Thanatos berated him after dinner. Apparently his wife attracted their loyalty within one day. Tonight was his wedding night, and although he knew they both weren't ready to make love, he had secretly hoped to spend the night in her arms. _Such an idea is laughable now,_ he thought bitterly.

"My lord," Hecate appeared, offering him a tonic. "Take this. It will help you sleep."

"She hates me."

"You deceived her. What reaction were you expecting?"

"I had hoped she would be happy here. Alongside me."

"Give her time, Aidoneus. You wounded her. She needs time to heal."

Hades downed the smooth liquid. "Will you watch over her?"

"Of course, my lord."

Hecate's heart nearly broke as she watched her lord kiss his queen's bedroom door before heading to his own.


	11. Chapter 11

For two days, the new Queen of the Underworld remained in her room. She declined all visitors and any attempts of food. Hecate finally got her to take a bath on the third day, persuading the new queen to speak. "It tears my heart to see you this way, my queen," she sighed, watching Persephone brush her wet hair.

"Please don't call me that. I've done nothing to deserve such a title." Her voice was raw and cracked from days of silence and sobbing.

"You have every right to be angry," Hecate stated. "But please do not lock yourself away. Perhaps a walk in the gardens-"

"I am not angry," Persephone whispered. "I am heartbroken." Her emerald eyes met Hecate's violet ones in the mirror. "He didn't trust me to say yes. He took me away. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye."

"I am deeply sorry, Persephone. He alone has his reasons."

The Spring Goddess nodded. She wasn't ready to see Hades. The hurt she held would no doubt boil into anger, and the fates only knew what kind of insults she'd throw at him. She needed to let her mother and the children know she was safe. If she got on Hades's bad side, who knows what punishments he would inflict on them? She turned to face Hecate.

"You mentioned the gardens?"

xxx

Hades was relieved to hear his wife was out and about exploring the Underworld. Thanatos and Hecate took turns introducing her to various deities as Hades remained in the throne room, judging souls.

"Should I show her the Asphodel Fields, my lord?" Thanatos inquired, disheartened to see such a heavy sadness across his friend's face.

"No. Not yet anyways," the Dark Lord answered. "She has a fondness for learning. Show her my library."

Thanatos bowed. "Of course, my lord."

xxx

"And in here," Thanatos opened a heavy marble door, "is our library."

Persephone was in awe. The entire Underworld continued to fascinate her- from the rivers, to the gardens, and now this welcoming room full of knowledge. Shelves encircled entire walls, organized by subject matter. A mahogany desk and elaborate divan stood at opposite ends of the room, and a deep fireplace roared with life. The smell of cedar circled the room, and Persephone inhaled its glorious scent.

"I take it you like it?" The Death God smirked.

"Oh, Thanatos," she laughed, hugging him hard. "This room is magnificent. All these stories..." As she ran over to the section marked "History", guilt began to fester inside him.

"Persephone, I must confess something. It was not my idea to show you this place."

"Oh?"

"It was Lord Hades's."

"Oh."

"My lady, I've never seen him as happy as when he returned from visiting you in the Upperworld for all those years. He still has all of your letters in a drawer by his bedside." Thanatos sighed. "I know he has hurt you. I can not phantom why he did what he did. His actions may be monstrous. But he himself isn't."

Persephone nodded. "Thank you, Thanatos. You know him better than most, I suppose. I simply can't get through the anger right now. And I don't think anything productive can come of it."

"Very well," the Death God bowed. "Shall I leave you here til supper time?"

"Yes, please."

xxx

Hades found her hours later still in the library, her face buried in a scroll. She sat cross-legged at the desk, one hand curling a random strand of hair. He received word from Charon, his ferryman, earlier today on how delightful his wife was. The three judges inquired about her after judging had ended. Thanatos's budding friendship with the new queen grew by the minute. And Hades marveled at how protective Hecate was over her.

His wife had done exactly as he knew she would - enchanted his realm through her genuine spirit. They respected and admired her, gaining her loyalty within days of meeting her. Was it any wonder he loved her so? But he dare not utter those words now. She'd never believe him.

"Enjoying yourself, my lady?" he asked from the doorway.

Persephone's head popped up from the history of the Underworld. Her mind took a moment to adjust to her surroundings and the man infront of her. "I was." Her voice was dull and flat.

"What captures your attentions today?" Hades didn't dare enter the room. He saw the daggers of hate in her eyes.

"The history of Chthonia." Knowing her consentration was broken, she began rolling up the scroll.

His eyebrows rose. "Interesting subject, no doubt." Out of all the topics, her choice delighted him. But he knew better than to show it. "If you have any questions, I'd be honored to-"

"I do not want to speak with you. On any matter."

"I understand, " he sighed. "May I escort you to dinner?"

It wasn't a question, and they both knew it. Persephone stood and took the arm he offered. "I will join you, but I will not eat anything."

"Persephone, please. You've been here now nearly a week. I don't want you to starve."

"I am deathless, Lord Hades. I do not require nourishment. Besides," she continued, raising her chin high. "I have no interest in being bound to this place nor to you."

His face fell. He couldn't have planned a more disastrous outcome. "As you wish, my lady."


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner was a spectacle, conversations on the day, heated debates of past judgements, Thanatos's merciless teasing towards a new, daily victim. This night was no different.

Persephone loved it. All the people. Their voices. The familiarity amongst one another. Despite her place next to Hades, she found herself enjoying her surroundings.

"So, Lady Persephone," Hecate asked interrupting Thanatos and Hypnos's argument over the war Ares started. "How are you liking the Underworld?"

"I'm constantly fascinated," the new queen answered. "I feel it's like...like a gem." She picked up her fork, unused on her full plate of food. "So many facets. So much detail. I do feel slightly overwhelmed at times, but you all have been so welcoming and patient with me. Well," she turned her head to her right. "Except for you, Thanatos."

Laughter burst forth from the table as the Death God stared at her wide eyed. Persephone grinned, reaching for his hand. "I am sorry, my friend. You are such a jester. I could not resist myself."

Hades's eyes stayed on his wife as she and Thanatos chatted on. Did she know how her words touched him? Could she have any possible idea how she made him feel?

"...I truly did..." Hades heard her carry on. "I once again must thank you -and Lord Hades - for showing me such a place."

 _Ah, the library_ , he thought. "Any specific topic intrigue you, my queen?"

Persephone stiffened, forgetting how close he sat beside her. "Yes, my lord. The histories of the Underworld."

"Interesting choice," the Dark Lord commented, sipping nectar from his goblet.

She faced him then, her eyes and voice ice cold. "In order to improve the future, one must learn from the past."

"Any chance you'd be interested in judging souls, my lady?" Thanatos asked, desperate to relieve the tension between the two gods.

Persephone thought for a moment. "I don't believe I have any experience to do a proper job, Thanatos. Perhaps I'd do best to watch first."

"Just don't give all the good ones to Thanatos," Hypnos , the God of dreams and Thanatos's twin brother, begged. "Let some of us have in on the fun."

"You're just jealous because Electra came to my bed instead of yours, brother," Thanatos stated.

"Electra?" Hecate groaned. "My virgin priestess?"

"Your _former_ virgin priestess," he corrected her with a toast.

As their argument intensified, Hades handed his wife his goblet. "Here, my kardia," he whispered. "Please drink. Tis only nectar and will not bind you to me."

Persephone gazed down at the sweet liquid for a moment, collecting her thoughts, before raising her head to meet his eyes.

"Thank you."

xxx

Author's Note: Apologies for the short chapter. I'm currently working on improving the next few but wanted to give you something for the weeknd. Thank you all for your reviews and followings. I'm so thrilled you're enjoying this story!


	13. Chapter 13

Persephone could not sleep that night. Tossing and turning while worry and guilt crawled at her throat. _How were the children? How was Mother handling my absence? Did any of the Olympians know? What would Zeus say to Mother? Is there no way I can explain this all to them?_

Her brain simply wouldn't quiet, so she accepted defeat, wrapping a robe around her and heading towards the gardens. However, something caught her eye when she was outside. It was a sea of white dancing along with the light breeze. Curious, she headed past the palace out towards it.

"Asphodels," she gasped. Hundreds upon hundred of asphodel flowers as far as she could see, swayed to and fro with the air. Sensing her, the blossoms turned towards her as she walked through the fields. _So beautiful_ , she thought. _So peaceful_. The petals brushed up against her arms, making her laugh with wonder. So enchanted with her creations, she began to hum, swaying along with the flowers, not noticing the approaching figure.

"Ceberus! No, stop!"

The spring goddess snapped her head around towards the sharp command, but was too late. Muscle and drool attacked her from the side, knocking her flat on her back. Her own muscles, schooled from Artemis's years of training, tensed and twisted, her arms protecting her head and neck as her attacker placed more weight on top of her.

"Cerberus, down!" Fuming, Hades growled as he passed through the fields. "Damn it, Thanatos. How many times must I tell you not to come-oh." Surprise replaced anger as he saw the culprit was his wife, who was laughing as his three-headed dog licked her face in approval. His mouth went dry as Cerberus's attack opened up her robe, exposing smooth thighs and full breasts. "Oh...um, hello."

"Why haven't you told me you had a dog?" Persephone giggled as one of the heads nuzzled her neck. "My, what a handsome creature you are."

 _Don't stare at her legs. Don't stare at her legs._ "He's more monster than mongrel most times. I am so sorry, my kardia. We normally go for night walks around the grounds incase any shades wander." _Don't stare at her chest. Don't stare at her chest._ "Cerberus, heel." All three heads drooped and whined, slowly making their way back to their master.

Persephone frowned at his odd behavior, then suddenly realized her robe had come undone, covering only her arms and stomach. Flushed with embarrassment, she quickly stood away from her husband, readjusting her garments. "I should apologize, Lord Hades. I know better than to venture out of the palace unescorted."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No."

They stood in silence, two hurting deities, gazing out among the calming flowers, while the dog nuzzled between master and mistress.

"Cerberus, is it?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You named your dog Spot? How original, my lord."

The corners of his mouth turned up. "Speaks the woman once called 'maiden.'"

Persephone laughted. He cherished the sound. "You planted my flower here."

Hades nodded. "Yes. I wanted something of you here. The roots took immediately to Chthonia's soil, and within hours half of the field was covered."

"Hours? But how?"

He turned to her then, his sad, pale eyes pleading with her. "This world needs you." _I need you._ "Your creations are life in a world surrounded by death, and that balance has been missing for too long. These flowers calm shades who need reflection after judgement. Nothing of mine could possibly do such things. Even if I hadn't...taken you... your presence would be a welcomed treasure here."

Persephone looked out among the fields, feeling the flowers once again turn and press towards her. _Too much to feel. Too much to think._ "Good night, Lord Hades."

He bowed, watching her walk away from him. "Good night."

xxx

Hades was up to his elbows with Ares's latest conquets. His nephew kept switching sides, completely reliant on whose sacrifices he deemed worthy. With any luck, Hades would be able to organize this mess by the end of next month.

Persephone discovered him in this state. In his study with endless scrolls of petitions, plans, and death warrants around him. He looked exhausted, yet it was barely midday.

"Hades?"

His head slowly rose from his work, not believing his ears. But there she was, leaning against the doorway, draped in a cool teal chiton. She carried a cup and bowl in each hand. His heart began to race.

"May I have a moment?"

"You may have all my aeons."

She sat directly across from him, placing the items she carried to his side. "Here," she spoke softly. "Thanatos mentioned you skipped breakfast, and you are on the verge of a headache."

The corners of his mouth twitched. She had brought him stuffed olives and nectar. "How do you know?"

"You are doing that thing with your nose."

"What thing?"

She demonstrated. "When you pinch the sides of your nose together, like this."

"Always so observant," he mused, delighted to have yet another pleasant moment with her.

"I've come to you with a compromise."

His interest was peaked. "What sort of compromise?"

"I must let Mother and the children know I am safe." She rushed on before he could object. "If I could send them letters stating so. Tell them not to worry. I'd truly feel so much relief - I wouldn't mention where I am. Just that I'm safe and provided for. The children have been expecting me, and my mother...well, she can be dramatic."

"Can be?" Hades asked dryly. "And what would you do in return?"

She made sure she had his full attention before she answered. "I'd dine with you. This day and every that follows."

The olive in his hand fell to the floor. He couldn't supress the shock on his face. "You'd eat my food? Bond with-" _Me_. "-My realm?"

"Yes," she nodded, recognizing where his thoughts went. "I'd be bound to you. This realm. I asked you many years ago if I could help with the dead. I do believe now is the appropriate time." She held out her hand. "Do we have a deal? "

Hades stared at her, afraid to speak. Here she was, his wife, agreeing to stay with him. Could he show her how much she meant to him? He had to, for nothing matter more. Taking her hand in his, he brushed his lips along her knuckles. Then turning her hand over, placed a desperate kiss into her palm. _I love you_. "Yes, my kardia. We do."

After all this time, his lips on her skin still made her weak. Pushing down her unsteady emotions, she noticed the scroll he was reading. "Is that Ares's signia?"

Hades groaned. "Yes. My nephew is hell bent on gaining a new city to call his own."

Persephone walked around the desk to better view the details. Hades, delighted to be so close to her, gave her Ares's proclamation.

"And this is where his troops are headed?"

He popped an olive in his mouth. "Correct."

Persephone snarled. He knew he shouldn't tell her how adorable she looked just then. "Idiot. He'll be charging right past Aphrodite's temple. No doubt those heavy footed men of his will destroy something sacred and anger his lover." Her calculating eyes met his amused ones. "And we've all witnessed her temper tantrums."

"Clever woman," he remarked, all thoughts of Ares gone now from his head. "Is it any wonder I want you by my side?"

Embarrassed and flustered, she handed Hades back the scroll. "Well, I've kept you long enough. I shall see you at dinner, Aidoneus." She made her exit quick.

Hades raised his glass to his lips, toasting his beloved. "I look forward to it."


	14. Chapter 14

"I shouldn't be nervous, should I?" Persephone asked Hecate as they walked along the River Styx, playing fetch with Cerberus. "I'm not going to get sick, am I?"

Hecate shook her head. "Of course not. The food here is quite delicious, the cooks having been culinary wizards when they were alive. You just...how does one put it? Become part of the energies of Dis." She looked over at her queen. "Do you know Hades invited The Three Judges?"

"He did?"

"Yes. Our king has great pride in you. Meeting more of the family is natural."

"I'm nervous," Persephone confessed. "I don't want to disappoint anyone."

"Persephone, you are capable of no such thing. To be truthful, I am glad to hear you're starting to forgive your husband."

"I still hurt," she whispered. "But anger doesn't settle well inside me. And deep down, I'd like to believe he's the same man I grew up admiring. This kidnapping seems so out of character for him. I still don't understand why he did it."

"Have you discussed it with him?"

"No. Not yet."

"Perhaps it is time, my queen."

xxx

Hades found her once again in his library. She had piled her hair up in a bun, leaving her lovely neck exposed. His thoughts traveled back to their kiss under the pomegranate tree & how her pulse jumped underneath her earlobe. _Best not to dwell on that right this moment,_ he reprimanded himself.

He knocked at the doorway, smiling as he watched her eyes refocus. "Hungry, my kardia?"

"You look remarkably fancy for dinner," she noticed, taking in the ornate fabric he draped himself in. It reminded her of the night sky, midnight blue with hints of shimmer. Sapphires and diamonds wrapped around his silver belt. Once again, she was reminded why he was called the Rich One.

"When my wife agreen to spend her days with me, I do feel the need to dress up for such an occasion."

"Oh." She looked down at her own attire. The teal silk fabric was magnificent in her eyes; however, compared to her husband, she did look a bit plain.

"Here, my queen," he entered the room with a box. "These are for you." Three strands of diamonds winked and sparkled infront of her.

"Oh, Aidoneus! I can't wear these."

"Why not?" he frowned. "Do you not like them?"

"They're gorgeous," she replied, afraid to touch them. "But they're just so fancy."

Hades laughed, deep and full, for the first time in weeks. "My kardia, you are Queen of the Underworld. All the gemstones are at your disposal. Surely wearing a few isn't too tall of a task." He began wrapping a strand in her hair.

"I'm not use to such dazzles," she replied, putting the other two in her ears.

"If you don't like them," he suggested, leading her towards a mirror, "simply take them off. I won't be offended."

"Oh!" It was just a hint of sparkle to add elegance. Although she never considered herself vain, she did turn this way and that to view her reflection.

"Tis a good thing I'm deadless," Hades whispered behind her.

"Why is that?"

"You manage to take my breath away every time I see you."

 _Here is my Aidoneus_ , she thought as she turned towards him. The poet, the counselor, the sage. She knew this side of this man, and took delight in him. "You must say that to all of your wives."

Hades smirked. "Yes, all five thousand of them." Basking in the comradery between them, he offered his arm, and the two headed towards the dining hall.

xxx

The Three Judges - Minos, Aeacus, and Rhadamanthus - were marvelous, all three having been rulers themselves in the Upperworld. The pride in their work clearly shone through their stories. Because she hadn't eaten in over a week, Persephone chose to nimble on pomegranate seeds, as voices rose and fell around her.

"Do you have a judgement that truly challenged you, my lords?" she inquired, popping seeds into her mouth.

"Well," Minos began, "his judgement was fairly easy, but getting him to stay here-"

"Don't," Thanatos glared, his tone deadly serious.

"Who?" Persephone wanted to know.

Thanatos shot Minos a look of contempt. "No one of importance, my queen."

As she never saw her friend truly upset, she knew to drop the subject. She felt Hades rub his thumb along her wrist. "And how is dear Elektra fairing lately?" she asked, determined to keep a light mood.

Thanatos winked at her. "Oh, Persephone, she's old news by now."

"Old news?"

Hecate glared at him from across the table. "Don't tell me you've set your lustful eyes on another of my priestesses?"

As always, the arguments, jokes, and conversations rode on like waves, and Persephone sat back, smiling in observation.

"How are you feeling?" Hades whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine. Why? Do I look sick?"

"No, you look amused."

"Well, dinner amuses me."

"You've barely eaten anything."

"I don't want to over eat and upset my stomach. But everything smells divine." Filling her fork with vegetables and meat, she eyed her husband. "Should I turn shades of green, the code word is banana."

"Banana?"

"Yes, if I start to look ill, that's what you must say."

Hades's eyes twinkled with humor, and he covered his grin with his goblet as he watched his wife eat her first Underworld meal.

"Great Gaia, this is delicious! Here, have you had some?"

Although he did start his own plate, he was more than willing to let his wife feed him. "Do you enjoy tomatoes, my queen?"

"Absolutely."

"Try these," he offered, easing his serving into her mouth. Her moan of delight stirred his blood. "It's one of our specialities down here."

"Oh, Hades," she sighed. "This is devine. I must compliment the cooks."

"Your empty plate will suffice, my kardia," he stated with a wink.

"Tell us, Lord Hades," Rhadamanthus spoke up. "How did you meet your charming Queen?"

"Many years ago, my friend," Hades began, retelling of their introduction in the cave.

Thanatos laughed. "Honestly, Persephone, how could you not know?"

"I thought he was a dying mortal," she laughed. "I've never seen such pale beauty before."

"We hear you're going to the Upperworld tomorrow, my lady," Aeacus announced. "Are you excited to return to the sun?"

"Tomorrow?" she frowned, turning towards Hades.

"Your letters to your friends, my lady," Hecate informed her with a gentle smile.

"I thought you'd like to deliver them yourself," Hades offered, refilling his goblet. "Under my Helmet of Invisibility."

"But Hades," Persephone whispered, "what about Ares? His war?"

He took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "This is more important."

Hecate took notice of how her king and queen acted throughout dinner. Small smiles, hushed conversations, feeding one another. And now, seeing the adoration bloom across Persephone's face as she stared at her husband, Hecate sighed with relief as the first waves of healing washed over the both of them.

xxx

"Will we eat like that at every meal?" Persephone asked, her arm linked through her husband's as they walked towards her bedchamber.

"In quantity? Or company?"

"Oh the more, the merrier," she grinned. "I love how close you all are with one another. I do think I'll blow up like a bull frog if I eat that much every day."

"Between playing with Cerberus, dancing with the asphodels, studying in the library, and keeping Hecate from murdering Thanatos, I think you'll find balance."

"How did you know I did all that today?"

Hades smiled. "There aren't many secrets my realm keeps from me."

"Are we really going to the Upperworld? Do you think we can stop by our tree?"

"I'd be delighted to."

"Who was the mortal Thanatos didn't want mentioned at dinner?"

"Ah, King Sisyphus," he groaned. "A power hungry man who cheated our God of Death on several occasions."

"Oh, now I understand," she mused. "Thanatos has a delicate position and often excels at it. It must have been awful for him to be mocked so. Still, you should be proud of the work he does."

"I am," the Dark Lord admitted, nearing her door. "But do not tell him so. His ego is extremely fragile."

Her laughter echoed down the hall. "My lips are sealed. Well, good night, Aidoneus. Dinner was lovely. I hope you sleep well."

Their arms unlinked as she headed inside. "Persephone?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For tonight. For trusting me." He paused to lick his lips. "For deciding not to hate me."

"Oh, Aidoneus," she sighed. "I could never hate you. I'm hurt and confused, though. We use to be so open and honest with each other. What changed? How can we fix this?"

He ran his hand through his hair. _Now or never_ , he thought. "During the party at Olympus, your mother confided in Hera that she planned on moving you to Delos, where sacred maidens live. I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing you again." He raised his eyes to meet hers. She was biting her bottom lips and her hands were clasped together. "I can not fully express how much I adore you. You radiate a joy that I hope one day to hold. I took you down here for fear of never hearing your laughter again. It was a rash, hurtful, and selfish act. For that I'm at your mercy."

She was quiet for so long, Hades feared he was losing her again. _I can not mess this up,_ he thought frantically. _She's my everything_. "Seeing you here, charming my friends, laughing over meals, assisting my duties, I confess I only regret how you were brought here. Not that you remain here."

Persephone let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding in. "Well, I, too, confess that I enjoy being here - with you - more than I thought. There's such a delicious freedom here that I've never experienced before. I'm truthfully having a difficult time believing my mother would move me without my knowledge, but I don't want to argue with you." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "It is frustrating when two people care for the same person, yet do not consider what that person wants." She then sighed, giving him a sad smile. "Good night, Hades."

As he had done every night since her arrival, he waited til the door was closed before pressing his lips to it. "Sweet dreams, my kardia."


End file.
